Remeeting Daddy
by EvylinDevilin
Summary: Teddy is going over to Victoire's for dinner, but now that they're dating he has to re-meet the family as the boyfriend. And Daddy's being a little less than friendly.


A/N: This story was written for .'s Bill Weasley challenge in the HPFC forum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, places, terms, etc.

* * *

**Re-meeting Daddy**

"So, I asked my parents and they're happy to have you over for dinner tonight!"

Teddy turned and smiled at his girlfriend, "Excellent," he said, "And do they know we're dating?"

"Of course," Victoire laughed, "James told them as soon as he found out. Can't keep his mouth shut for two seconds, that one."

"And your parents are okay with us dating, right?"

"Why wouldn't they be? They love you, especially Daddy!" Victoire said happily, "And tonight will be perfect."

* * *

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Bill, calm down. It was probably just Teddy at the door," Fleur said wiping her hands on her apron."

"Well he shouldn't knock so loudly," Bill said frowning.

Fleur gave her husband a knowing look. She knew what was going on in his head right now, and it wasn't good news for Teddy.

"He could damage the door," Bill said defensively, though not too convincingly.

"Mhmm. Okay," Fleur said smiling, "I'll just quickly go and change. You go let him in."

"Sure."

"Oh. Bill?"

"Yes?"

"Be nice. This is Teddy."

"No honey," Bill said, "He was Teddy before he was interested in our daughter. Now he's one of those boys."

"Okay," Fleur said, "Just remember how you felt when you met my dad for the first time."

"Don't worry, I'll be nice enough."

"Okay," Fleur said as she headed up the stairs.

Bill headed towards the front door, muttering under his breath and preparing himself for the night ahead.

Looking out the window Bill saw that Teddy had apparently gotten bored of waiting for someone to answer the door. He had taken out his wand and was changing the colours of the flowers on the porch.

The boy was already off to a bad start and he wasn't even inside yet. Bill quickly opened the door before Teddy had a chance to change the flowers back to their original colours. He spun around and upon seeing Bill standing there tried to block his view of the potted plants.

"Good evening Teddy."

"Um, good evening Bill." Bill glared at this and so Teddy quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Mr. Weasley," then seeing that Bill was eyeing the orange leaves behind him he quickly changed the plants back to their original state and added, "Um, I was just practicing, sir. You see, I like to stay ahead in school."

"Oh," Bill said smiling, "That's always a good idea. But practicing on my wife's prized flowers?"

"Prized flowers?" Teddy asked sheepishly.

"Come in, Teddy," Bill said opening the door wider and then leading Teddy into the sitting room, "Let's have a little chat."

"Um, okay," Teddy said nervously, "Where's Victoire?"

"Oh, she's just picking up some rat tails. We're all out. She should be back soon enough."

"Dominique and Louis?" Teddy asked.

"They're in the backyard."

"Oh, and Mrs. Weasley?"

"She's upstairs. She'll be down in a few minutes. But don't worry; we still have some time to talk, um, man to man."

Teddy took a deep, nervous breath, "Okay, what would you like to talk about?"

"School," Bill said confidently, "How are you doing in your classes?"

"Pretty good," Teddy said nervously.

"Pretty good?" Bill asked, "You don't sound too confident."

"I'm doing very well," Teddy said and then added quickly, "Professor Binns was very pleased with my latest essay."

"Well," Bill scoffed, "Anyone can write an essay. And let me just tell you, bragging is not at all becoming of anyone."

"Um, I wasn't bragging. You had asked–"

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes, actually I do," Teddy said smiling, "I'm on the team, as you should already know, and we practice all the time so we're really good."

"There you go bragging again," Bill said sounding annoyed, "And you shouldn't be so full of yourself to assume that I know already what extra-curriculars you take on at school. Vic doesn't talk about you that much."

"How much does she talk about me, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I do mind."

"Right," Teddy said, "I just said that you should know I was on the Quidditch team because you were one of the first people I told when I made the team."

"Well, I can't be expected to remember such petty things," Bill said, "And you said you practice all the time. I presume that doesn't leave much time for studying. I don't care how smart you think you are; you should always leave plenty of time to study."

"Well, we don't practice that much that we don't have time to study. I like to spend a lot of my free time with my nose in the books."

"Well," Bill said slowly, "I guess one could look at that as being a good quality."

"How else would you like at it, sir?" Teddy asked nervously.

"I would look at it as you not spending much time with my daughter," Bill said shaking his head.

"Um–"

"Now, Teddy, I trust my daughter and so if she wants to go out with you that's perfectly fine by me. But if you make her mad, sad, or make her regret dating you, you'll have me to pay to."

"Of course," Teddy said, trying very hard not to show his nervousness. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Teddy, you seem really tense, is something wrong?"

"Well, um, no. Actually, it's just that normally when we talk you're, um, different," Teddy said slowly, very scared that he had said the wrong thing.

"Hm, I don't think I know what you mean. Different how?" Bill asked smiling.

"Not in a bad way."

"Well I didn't think so."

"Different, as in, less laid back?"

"It sounds as if you're asking me a question, not answering mine."

"I– I–"

"Teddy!" Fleur called coming down the stairs.

Teddy finally let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Teddy said smiling.

"Mrs. Weasley? Since when was I Mrs. Weasley? Just because you're dating Victoire, it doesn't mean anything has changed. You're still free to call me Fleur and Bill, Bill."

"I am?" Teddy asked glancing towards Bill for confirmation, which did not come.

"Of course you are," Fleur said, "and please, Teddy, disregard anything Bill has said to you since you arrived here. I think he's being just a little too protective. Lord help him," Fleur said laughing.

"I was not–" Bill started.

"Oh, come on Bill, we both know you were. Here, Teddy, let me take your cloak."

"Thank you Fleur," Teddy said, and as she left with his cloak Teddy couldn't help but give Bill a smug grin.

Bill just sat there and glared at him.

* * *

Review please? It would be sure to make my day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
